Alphas
HOW ARE ALPHAS ELECTED?: When a new heartstone for a species is found, the species enters Jamaa. This means an alpha must be elected. The current alphas go to the alpha headquarters and call for Mira, who comes through the secret waterfall in the building, and views every member of the species. When the species member is found, Mira selects an alpha to go to them depending on their personality and interests, and they're taking to the headquarters. They select whatever outfit they want, decide whether they want to change their identity, and are given their immortality and strengths. If you don't hide your identity, you have to tell your family, then leave them. Because of how young some of these animals can be, a lot of them have PTSD due to being placed into war situations at young ages. But nobody cares. Because Jamaa.' ' ALPHAS Liza - The first elected alpha/The panda alpha. She loves to explore the land of Jamaa and share photos, capturing many amazing sights. She's the mom friend of all the alphas, keeping all the more childish ones from doing stupid stuff, and also treats Greely like her emo teen son. Many around Jamaa know and recognize her as a good person, but she isn't the best. She and Mira are the two behind the terrible decisions government-wise and economically. She was elected at age 26 and has stayed that way physically for hundreds of years. Cosmo - Cosmo is the second elected alpha/The koala alpha. He loves plants and gardening, but here's a secret he won't tell you: He farms marijuana. If he smokes enough of it, he can grow the power to control plants, making trees move and growing things instantly. He actually created the recipe for Boomseeds, a weapon used against phantoms, when he was high and throwing random things into a pot expecting to make food. He was elected at age 23. Graham - Graham is the third elected alpha/The monkey alpha. He loves to invent random things, and always has ideas on his mind. Too many ideas, it may seem. Like, really. He's always multitasking. He loves the community of Jamaa, but also likes to remind others about the past and that you need to be out and active instead of staying at home all day on technology. While it may seem annoying, he's only looking out for the people of Jamaa. He's also the most social alpha, actually going outside to the Temple of Zios to meet the citizens years and years ago. He was elected at age 72. Sir Gilbert - Sir Gilbert is the fourth elected alpha/The tiger alpha. He is the leader of the Jamaa Warriors and he is the one who trains them to fight. One thing he was given when Mira elected him was fire magic, and he frequently uses it in battle. Even though he's always up to fight, he doesn't like this life and wishes Mira had never gave him power. He actually wishes she'd given it to Greely instead, but he thinks that's somewhat selfish and would never really admit that. He was elected at age 30. Peck - Peck is the fifth elected alpha/The rabbit alpha. She's fun-loving and actually a pretty good fighter. She's sneaky and great at using her paint in her attacks. But beyond fighting, she has the most creative control with most alpha-made decisions, like the parties and den designs. She's the one who encourages all the citizens to make artwork, and also hosts art contests frequently. She'd never admit it, but she actually lived as a cave-dweller before becoming an alpha. She was elected at age 14. Greely - Greely was the fifth elected alpha/The wolf alpha. He lived as a river-dweller, riding on a large boat most of his life. This means he never got proper schooling, and while he is incredibly intelligent, he isn't the best at math, or spelling at all. He loves to learn things, and frequently gets himself in trouble on purpose to do it. Greely enjoys being alone and most respect his decision. Even if he won't admit it, he really cares about the other alphas and their wellbeing. Not Mira though. He could honestly care less about Mira. But she doesn't have to know that. He was elected at age 36. Harper - Harper was the sixth elected alpha/The seal alpha. She was a natural hunter who prefers to stay away from other alphas. She's violent and plain mean, but she's willing to do anything to protect the citizens of Jamaa. She's pretty cold and emotionless, and doesn't really pick up on sarcasm or humor. Despite this, when she isn't hunting and fighting, she does like to hang out at the Juice Hut for a while. She was elected at age 19. Otto - Otto was the seventh elected alpha/The elephant alpha. He was a royal who was incredibly wealthy and had everything handed to him on a platter. When elected alpha, he boasted about it to all his friends. Nowadays he spends his time fighting, or bragging to random citizens, about how great his position is. Despite being a great fighter, and great at executions, he's pretty self centered. He was elected at age 16. Ruby - Ruby was the eighth elected alpha/The rhino alpha. She is fearful and cowardly, disliking her position and further disliking what she's used for. Her large feet and horn are used for executing criminals, giving her the nickname "Bloody Ruby". She isn't happy about this, and really wishes she wasn't an alpha. But she can't speak to Mira. She'd be killed if she tried. She was elected at age 15. Cornelius - Cornelius was the ninth elected alpha/The crocodile alpha. He is grumpy and uninterested in most alpha related missions. He likes to tell stories of his past to the Jamaa Warriors, and most young ones listen to him. It's unsure as to whether his interesting stories are fake or not, but nobody questions them. He was elected at age 81. Sophia - Sophia was the tenth elected alpha/The horse alpha. She lived in the country of the township when she was a young child, learning how to be strong and independent. For some reason, she dislikes men because of this, and refuses to speak to them, only taking requests from Liza or other female alphas she respects. When she was a child, she began exploring the world, and has thousands of interesting stories to tell, even more than Cornelius. She'll only tell them to the female Jamaa Warriors, though. She was elected at age 52. Marco - Marco was the eleventh elected alpha/The penguin alpha. He was told by his father to explore the underwater areas to steal money, and he did so for years and years. When he came back, rich and full of knowledge, his father was gone. He quickly rushed to a small restaurant, changed his name to Marco, and learned to cook to keep an income. He was elected at age 20. Edmund - Edmund was the twelfth elected alpha/The giraffe alpha. He was an incredibly rich royal when he was born, but as soon as his father died, he gave all his riches to the adoption center, moved into a small house, and began to raise children by himself. He had taken care of a total of 52 children by the time he was elected. He was elected at age 36. Amelia - Amelia was the thirteenth elected alpha/The fox alpha. She grew up in the city and is very smart business-wise. She owned a company for building boats, and then used one of those boats to travel across the ocean. She found a small island, but crashed her boat on it. While being stuck, Mira came for her and took her to be an alpha. She was elected at age 23. LaSalle - LaSalle was the fourteenth elected alpha/The raccoon alpha. He and his family traveled together for years until he left his father, Arthur, to become an alpha.He was very confident about becoming an alpha and is always ready to fight, but he prefers having fun. He was elected at age 15. Sigurd - Sigurd was the fifteenth elected alpha/The deer alpha. He participated in many races and gained a taste for victory. Now he's addicted to winning and throws constant fits when he doesn't. It's kinda an issue, but nobody cares, for some reason. He was elected at age 22. Valentina - Valentina was the sixteenth elected alpha/The eagle alpha. She studies space and, while she looks threatening, is a huge nerd. She does nothing but sit in her room and look at cartoons for hours, and reads all the time because she thinks it's fun. If you know her well enough, though, she'll admit she loves music and gave herself that mohawk she has on purpose...Hah. She was elected at age 13. Atlas - Atlas was the seventeenth elected alpha/The lion alpha. Atlas, despite his scary appearance, is actually a medic. He studied for years in college and is incredibly devoted to his work. He's shy and kind hearted, always making sure that the other alphas are okay. He was elected at age 37. Hudson - Hudson was the eighteenth elected alpha/The otter alpha. His father was a dangerous assassin who attempted to drag his son into his business as well, Hudson, full of fear and concern, ran away, and became a caretaker for children. Now he trains warriors of Jamaa on how to respect others and what's right and what's wrong. He was elected at age 19. Jade - Jade was the nineteenth alpha/The snow leopard alpha. Jade was the daughter of a royal, she was beautiful and loved by everyone. But she didn't feel as if she was enough. So, naturally, she ran away to become a Jamaa Warrior. Because of this, she's incredibly muscular and helps Sir Gilbert train future Jamaa Warriors. She was elected at age 24. Juno - Juno was the twentieth elected alpha/The arctic wolf alpha. Juno was a normal kid with a normal life. One day, they got suspicious of what the alphas were doing. When they tried to tell the public of how strange and sketchy Mira's actions were, they got a private visit with the bird herself. Hours later, Juno came out with a large scratch across their right eye, which had no sight inside it any longer. They're now quiet and don't do much as an alpha besides stay at home. Their dreams of being a detective are gone. They were elected at age 15. Biff - Biff was the twenty first elected alpha/The hyena alpha. Biff was an animator with dreams of making movies. For some reason, he got elected to be an alpha, and had to move his studio. He doesn't really speak, but when he does, he's somewhat annoying. He likes to hit on the other alphas, specifically Greely, who really doesn't like his advances and ignores him more than he ignores Peck. Some say the reason he's so flirty is because he drinks alcohol, but that's not proven true. He was elected at age 30. Boomer - Boomer was the twenty second elected alpha/The kangaroo alpha. He was suggested by Cosmo, and they've known each other for years. He's sneaky, clever, and an expert at using boomseeds in battle. He also frequently smokes pot. Why not? He was elected at age 39. Olive - Olive was the twenty third elected alpha/The cheetah alpha. She doesn't reveal her past, but she is a medic alpha who frequently uses potions and magic instead of actual medic treatment like Atlas uses. She is incredibly mysterious and doesn't speak at all. Nobody has ever heard her voice, but she's written before that she has an accent. She was elected at an unknown age. Calypso - Calypso was the twenty fourth elected alpha/The turtle alpha. She doesn't like people, and spends all her days living in a wrecked ship under the water. She says she never gets lonely because she has her flute, but she sucks at playing. But nobody ever tells her out of fear. She was elected at age 10, and is one of the youngest alphas. Victor - Victor was the twenty fifth elected alpha/The octopus alpha. He, like Boomer and Cosmo, smokes a whole lot of pot. He has some pretty corrupted views, and doesn't care for the people of Jamaa. He only cares about himself. He doesn't do anything if things are going wrong, and nobody ever talks about it, for whatever reason. He was elected at age 20. Drake - Drake was the twenty sixth elected alpha/The shark alpha. He runs a gang of kid sharks who go around the ocean and try to help people out. It's a weird concept, but he says it's brave and cool to be helpful. He has some weird obsession with being "cool" and "hip". He was elected at age 17. Barrett - Barrett was the twenty seventh alpha/The polar bear alpha. Barrett was told as a kid that women couldn't be soldiers, so what did she do? Disguise herself as a man and join the old military they had before the alphas knew what they were doing. She stopped doing it after a while, and now she's one of the strongest alphas ever. She was elected at age 115. Avalon - Avalon was the twenty eighth alpha/The owl alpha. She studies people and is very interested in their culture. So much so, that she refuses to participate in animal culture and only celebrates people culture. Some think it's strange, but she sure doesn't. When she isn't talking about people, she's bubbly and nice to all, but if she is? Run. She was elected at age 28. Andy - Andy was the twenty ninth alpha/The llama alpha. He's calm and has never been seen being rude to anybody. He doesn't like fighting and prefers to stay at home and play music. He's one of the best, and most popular musicians in Jamaa. He was elected at age 24. Felicity - Felicity was the thirtieth alpha/The lynx alpha. She can tell the future. Why? Why not. People consider taking her future telling advice as true is a sign of good luck towards you. She's nice to most but only speaks to other people when telling the future. She does like to mess with people sometimes, though. She was elected at age 18. Koko - Koko was the thirty first alpha/The flamingo alpha. She is an insomniac and can never focus on anything. She constantly goes off topic and has scattered and strange conversations with people. During the night she's less ridiculously crazy, though. She was elected at age 15. Mica - Mica was the thirty second alpha/The coyote alpha. She films movies and is insanely overdramatic. She's almost always yelling, constantly telling people what to do, and is a major perfectionist. She was elected at age 20. Dakota - Dakota was the thirty third alpha/The cougar alpha. She has like, 20 kids, for some reason. She has a large mansion where she raises her children, and works constantly. Because of this, she's constantly tired and stressed out and never has time for alpha duties. She was elected at age 50. Faye - Faye was the thirty fourth alpha/The sheep alpha. She was raised as calm and sweet, and while that's usually what she is, she killed her husband. She just straight up murdered him for no reason. After going to prison, she started a business teaching young girls to sew. She was elected at age 47. Jamal - Jamal was the thirty fifth alpha/The toucan alpha. He's like..A living cereal mascot. He's constantly happy, talks weird, and has no idea what's going on. Why. He was elected at an unknown age. Jarvis - Jarvis was the thirty sixth alpha/The lemur alpha. Jarvis grew up hunting. He's quick, snarky, and amazing at throwing spears. It's his primary weapon when fighting. And, for some odd reason, he really likes taking orders from other people. Like. To a creepy extent. He was elected at age 22. Manni - Manni was the thirty seventh alpha/The sloth alpha. Manni loves everyone. He loves to party and throw parties, but always makes sure to clean up after them. He's strangely terrifying, but also really fun. Because party. He was elected at age 34. Carmen - Carmen was the thirty eighth alpha/The pig alpha. She can see into the past, and tell citizens stories of what happened many years ago. When she's not telling people the past, she's using flower magic. Yes. She has that. She can make plants grow immediately with her hooves alone. She was elected at age 60. Perry - Perry was the thirty ninth alpha/The falcon alpha. He doesn't speak to people and constantly goes away on explorations to find islands and bring the heartstones he finds on those islands back to Mira. Nobody knows his personality. He was elected at age 84. Felix - Felix was the fortieth alpha/The goat alpha. He has the ability to turn invisible. He may be upbeat and fun, but he turns invisible to do bad things, like steal important documents or just generally destroy stuff. He was elected at age 30. Aurora - Aurora was the forty first alpha/The arctic fox alpha. She has the power to control and manipulate light, and usually just uses it to mess with the sky to change the time. While nobody likes it when she does it, she does it. Constantly. Everyone gets aggravated when one minute it's 7 AM and the next and 9 PM. Thanks, Aurora. She was elected at age 13.